Path of Steel
by Bright-Blade
Summary: Another in my little collection. Please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Double bladed Sword

I shall never and will never own the rights to final Fantasy, or SquareEnix.

A solider fell to the earth with a thug, swords glistening, the breeze blowing, these brave and gallant warriors were no about to succumb to their demise. The leader, a broad and strong man look about, he saw many of his own out there, dead or dying. He rose and thought of nothing, except of his son and wife. Their lives far out weight any wound, any scar. Their safety out weight any pain or suffering of himself. Locke stood facing the leader of his rival band. Mendeaner grinned evilly, his smile hark the death that would proceed this confrontation, but this is ahead of the story.

Not to long ago he was sitting in his home. Locke Steiner was the captain and general of Alexandria's top force. He was twenty-nine close to thirty when this mess began; his only son was no more than ten at the time. He smiled as he watched his son play with his action figures. Adelbert or Addy, his mom called him that looked up from his toys, his father looked down at him.

"Hm, what's the matter son?"

"Nothing father. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"When I turn thirteen, can I join the knights of Pluto? "

He smiled at that though, nothing the world would make him happier than to see his son at his side. He also knew that, that's what his son wanted more than ever, but alas his mother, before Adel was even born, forbid it. He smiled sadly at his son.

"Now Adel, you know your mother wouldn't hear of you being a knight. Haven't you been paying attention when she lectured you about the dangers involved?"

"Yes I have, but-"

"No buts, this is the end of discussion."

His son looked down a moment and vanished up to his room. He blew a heavy sigh, he hated breaking the lad's heart but his wife would die of worry for the both of them. Just then the door opened, his wife stood at the door way. She was young no more than twenty-seven, had long dark brown hair, fair skin and was a bit over weight, but he loved her all the same. His black hair curled over his eyes, she smiled at him then spoke.

"You really should talk to him, he'll hate us forever if ya don't."

"I'll wait 'till he calms down then speak to him."

"He wants to join his father in battle! Don't you or he see the danger in that?"

"Of course I do, Marny, I see it clearly and shiningly, but I don't see why he can't just be a guard or something."

"Guards die too."

Locke closed his mouth, he knew nothing would change her mind. He sighed and sat down. Just then a knock at the door turned everyone's attention. Marny silently opened the door to find one of her husbands knights there. The odd man looked at him then his wife.

"Hello lady Steiner, cap'n you're not going to believe this..."

Outside of the castles strong walls a pair of men stood there looking up. The first one turned to the other muttering things as Locke came to the top. He gazed down and looked at the pair. One was a black mage, the other was of unknown stature or residence. The second male, who had a tail looked up at the knight. He smiled and waved to him.

"Hey up there, do you know who the captain or best fighter in the kingdom might be?"

"Yes I am Captain or the knights of Pluto, who are you?"

"I'm Zak and this is my friend Kai, we need your help."

After a long talk Locke agreed to go with these men. After a sad good bye, he parted with everything, and one he held dear. He looked at his son as he walked out of the kingdom gates his heart heavy with sorrow.


	2. A little break, please read!

A little prelude-

Here are the facts, alright. I read everything you guys review and have comments, good and bad. I write everything on my own and respect everyone's writing and thoughts. So I will be putting this chapter as a little readers note.

I have the Crescent family move from Cleyra for my own reasons. You'll find out why laterï

I would like to thank all who have made comments on my stories, I know I'm not very good but the reviews help a lot. :)

I WRITE EVERYTHING MYSELF! I do not plagiarize in any way! As stated I respect everyone's writing, but take note to the story, if it pleases everybody I'll change the name and condition of the character in question. To tell the truth, I didn't even realize that there was a similar character out there.

Other than that anyone who is still reading this, I'd like to thank you for your time, but please send me feed back so I can correct and fix any problems you might have with my stories.

Oh and one more thing, I know that Cleyra doesn't have knights, what meant to say was 'He trained at Burmecia and returned to Cleyra as a knight.' He's officially a knight of Burmecia, but was born and returned to his home.

I shall have more too come. Also I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far:

GemEncrustedEarth

Gelendra

Robshi

TheKnightofApocolypse

Kidbuux256

wonwingangel

Thank you, I'll have more Preludes and thank all who review.

For anyone who'd give a hoot I'd like to explain my naming system. Out of all my characters here's a little about how I name them.

For **_Dark One:_**

Crimson Blade- I choose his last name because an old warrior has to have a good, in my account, last name.

The children he taught- they just came to me or had friend with names I like so I named them like that.

For **_Steel path:_**

Locke- he was a past **_Final fantasy _**character, for those who don't know and the name usually holds a high form.

Marny- I thought it was a sweet name.

Kai and Zak- Zak is going to be explained later, and Kai actually Kai-Kai, I know its weird but true.

For **_Floral Path:_**

William-Like the name that's all.

Matthew- Like the name that's all.

Marie- I have a friend, same name.

Caladin- Great old name, well actually I made it up.

Acara- I can't remember the official name for it, but it's the attack the Dark Knight uses if **_Final Fantasy X-2_**.

Aretha- In Future stories I plan to have her as a singer. ;)

Iron- Hem and Piston- The reasons I have them named like this is that I have them named after an object, and/or weapon.

**Anita**- I named her that because 101 Dalmatians is my Favorite Disney movie, so I owe the name to that, and I wanted a character to give real insight, even though she was different.

**Edward**-Needed a name for Freya's father.

**That's all thanks for your time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
